Party
Looking for a Party to join? See The Archery, Party Wanted (Looking for Group), or Party Wanted International. Parties are groups of players who play Habitica together and support and follow each other's progress. A player can be in only one party at any time; to join a new party, you must leave the old one first. A player can either create a new party or join an existing party by accepting an invitation. Upon joining a party, every member is able see every other member's avatar in the page header. Party members are also able to communicate in a party-specific chat (found under the Party heading of the Social tab), as well as create custom challenges for party members to tackle. Parties are designed for community and accountability purposes and they are integral to Habitica's quest system. A user must be a member of a party in order to start or participate in a quest, even if it is a party of only one player. There is no level requirement to create or join a party, so beginning players can get involved when they feel they're ready. Joining a Party If you want to join a party, you will first need to find one. If you don't already have a friend to party up with, the best places to find like-minded individuals are the Party Wanted guild, Party Wanted International guild, and The Archery. Alternatively, you can find an existing party advertised in The Armory. You can also ask in guilds if there are any available parties open for new members, but please do this only if you are already an established member of the guild. Please do not spam any guild with requests for a party as this is a violation of Community Guidelines. Once you've found your prospective new home, you'll need to provide them with your user ID. Clicking the "Share User ID" button will open a menu that will allow you to copy your user ID so that you can share it with others. When you receive an invitation, there will be a small banner on top of the Party tab saying that you are not part of a party. This banner holds your party invitation, which you can accept or reject. Creating a Party To create your own party: #Click on the Party tab (direct link). #Fill in the name and description for your party. Party names and descriptions do not need to be unique - you can use the same ones that are already used by another party. #Click the "Create" button. You can also create a party on the iOS app by going to party, create party. Party Leader The party leader is the person who created the party and is listed as "Group Leader" under the party name. Party leaders have administrative rights for the party. They are the only ones who can remove members from the party, change the party name, change the party description, or post an announcement on the party page. They can also decide to stop other members from being able to create party challenges. If the party leader decides to leave, a random party member becomes leader. If that person does not want to be leader, they can edit the party member list to select a new leader. If the party leader goes inactive, there is currently no way to take over leadership of a party from an idle player. The best option is to PM the party leader and ask them to transfer membership; failing that, you can collect the user IDs of all the party members, have everyone leave the group, and start a new party with the same name. Customizing a Party This works very much like customizing a guild - please read the descriptions there! Adding Members to Your Party For a normal party, any party member can invite new people into the party. However, if the party leader has upgraded the party to use a paid Group Plan, only the leader can invite new members (this is because the leader pays a certain amount each month for every party member and so needs to have full control over the membership). If the party has 30 members (or more) you are unable to invite more party members. See Party Size for more information. To invite a new person, on the website, go to the Party tab (direct link) and click on the "Invite" button in the upper right corner. On the iOS mobile app, go to Party under the Social section of the Menu. Tap the "Members" button, and then tap the "Invite" button in the upper right corner of the screen. On the Android mobile app, go to Party under the Social section of the Menu, then tap the overflow menu button (icon with three dots) and select the "Invite Friends" option. The Invite Friends dialog box (website) or page (mobile apps) will then open up. If the new member is already a Habitica user, you can invite them using user ID or QR code. To invite someone using their user ID, do the following: * On the website or Android app, go to the right tab of the Invite Friends dialog box/page. On the iOS app, make sure Invitation Type is set to "User ID". * Have the prospective member send a current party member their user ID, found under the Settings (gear button) menu, API option. * (iOS only) Tap "Add a User ID". * Enter the user ID in the User ID box. * Click "Invite Existing User" or "Add Invites". 150px|right|thumb|iOS Invite Members page|alt=The iOS invite page contains options for inviting by ID or email and contains fields to add the information for each user you wish to invite. Alternatively, if you are using the iOS or Android app, you can scan the QR code on their app and/or API Options page if you are in the same physical space as the friend you are trying to invite, or the person you are trying to invite can email you a screenshot of their QR code. To accept the invite, * Website: Notification icon at the top corner * iOS/Android: Go to the Party page and choose accept. If the new member is not a Habitica user, you can invite them using their email address. * On the website or Android app, go to the left tab of the Invite Friends dialog box/page. On the iOS app, make sure Invitation Type is set to "Email". * Enter the name of the person and their email in the fields provided. You can invite multiple people; clicking the + button adds a new line to the list. * If the name they know you by is not your Habitica username, change it in the field that has your username. * Click Invite New User(s). Tell your friend to expect an email from messengers@habitica.com. Hi (your friend's name)! (your name) would like you to join their party on Habitica, a game to help you improve your real-life habits! Together, you can keep each other accountable for your goals while battling monsters and leveling up your avatars. It doesn’t matter if you’re flossing more or finishing that big assignment – either way, you’ll be earning gold, hatching pets, and unlocking weapons! What are you waiting for? Come adventure at (your name)’s side! * Have them click on the link to sign up for Habitica; they will be added to your party automatically. If the new member is invited using their email address and they create the account with that email address within 7 days using the link provided, you will receive an Invited a Friend Achievement . '''If the achievement doesn't appear, you may ask in the Report a Bug guild with the new member's User ID to add them into your account. If you invite a person to your party and that person accepts the invitation, you will receive one copy of The Basi-List quest scroll. Inviting the WikiFAQ Bot If you would like to have a solo party, but still want to do The Basi-List quest, received when you invite someone to your party, you can invite the WikiFAQ bot to join your party. The WikiFAQ bot will automatically accept the party invitation, and then leave, giving you the quest scroll while maintaining a solo party. Note that you can have a solo party without inviting the bot, simply by creating a party and not inviting anyone; this process is just for getting the Basi-List quest. The WikiFAQ bot's User ID (UID) is: 29bfa638-cb88-40e8-a0d0-48f455e7b2bd. Cancelling Invites This action can currently only be performed via the website. To remove invites, click on the member list number, go to the Invite tab, and then click the dots and choose cancel. Removing Members from a Party If you are the party leader you can remove party members using the website client. * Go to your '''Party page and click the Member Counter. * Click on the vertical-3-dot icon . * Click on the Remove Member option from the popup menu. Alternatively, you can use the Party & Guild Data Tool. This works best for large parties and those using the mobile apps only. Interacting with Your Party Clicking on your party members' avatars lets you see their stats so that you can get an idea of how they're doing on a day-to-day basis. This often leads to peer pressure to get your act together (accountability partnerships, the whole point of Habitica!). You are not able to see your party mates' tasks, except for any tasks that are part of challenges. You are also able to join quests as a party. Chat Your party has a private chat board, where members can talk to each other. The chat board also records information about skill uses and quest events. The chat is not only a good place to get to know other party members, but it is also great for coordinating party strategies and requesting assistance. Unlike other chat areas around the website (i.e., Tavern Chat and guilds), your party chat will refresh automatically. You can choose to receive desktop notifications for your party's chat board; see Notifications for more information. Party Challenges Your party can host a wide variety of private challenges. The challenges for your party are located on the right hand side-bar under the party description. Clicking on the challenge redirects you to the social challenges page. This page enables you to find out more about the challenges and participate in them. Note that the party owner can enable or disable the members' ability to create challenges for the party; see more under customization. For more information about challenges and how to host them, please refer to Challenges. Quests Quests allow a party to work together and give members the added incentive of accountability to complete their To-Dos, Habits, and Dailies. For the website client, the party's current quest is located on the right side of the screen, just above the group description. For the app it is the first tab in the Party area. You must be a member of a party and have joined the quest before it is started in order to participate in that quest. If a quest is in progress when you join a new party, you must wait until that quest is complete before being able to contribute assistance to the party (on their next quest). Alternatively, the party leader/quest host can Abort the quest losing all progress, including pending, and start again with the returned scroll. A party member's efforts towards a quest (items collected, damage done to bosses, damage to party from bosses) is only updated at their Cron. This includes any damaged from skills like Burst of Flames, or Brutal Strength. Warning: On boss quests, it's possible for one party member to kill themselves and other members of their party by leaving multiple dailies unfinished at Cron. See Healing Damage to minimise this risk. While still a member of a party, it is possible to complete a solo quest if other party members want to take a break from questing. Be aware that a new quest can't be started for the party until you have finished your solo quest. For more detailed information, see Quests. Sending Each Other Cards Cards allow party members to greet each other, show each other gratitude and send each other pre-determined holiday messages during the holidays. They have the added incentive of motivating members to keep active. Cards can be purchased from the Market for 10 gold, and are sent by clicking on a party member's avatar in the header. Sending and receiving cards grants an achievement. Transformation Items Similar to sending cards, party members may buy and use certain items on one another, such as Shiny Seeds or Snowballs, to grant an achievement to and produce a cosmetic effect on the selected party member. The items are available only for a limited time, but will not disappear from the player's inventory once bought. They can be found in the seasonal shop for 15 gold points. Keeping Parties Motivated Over time, party members may lose interest or experience burnout. In addition to challenges and quests there are other ways to keep your party members interested, involved, and motivated. Sorting Party Members in Header You can use the order for party members in header option to control how party members are ordered in the header. There are four ways to sort your party members. Note that for large parties, the website header will only show a few members. To see all of the party members, click "View Party" and select a sorting criterion on the pop-up screen. All party members should now be visible. Party Compatibility When you're choosing a party, it's worth discussing how often you like to use the site, how often you wish to talk to other players and whether you are planning to do quests. Very productive parties often have mutual goals and get more done on them together (examples include families, college students, people working on Habitica). It is wise to discuss how to get in touch with each other outside of the game; this can help add to accountability and can also help when a party member goes quiet or inactive. Experience You may also wish to give some consideration to character levels, but note that it is not at all necessary to play with characters of the same level. Players of similar level may feel more satisfied in their ability to contribute equally to challenges. However, the more varied the levels of experience within the group, the more likely you are to have a mix of classes, and each class brings unique benefits to the party. Note: Certain quests are recommended for higher-level players only, and as such might only take place in higher-level parties or among the higher-level members of a party. Party Size As of April 11, 2017, the party size limit is 30 party members (previously, there was no party size limit; the limit was implemented to prevent bugs and glitches affecting large parties, as well as to improve overall site performance). The minimum party size is one, in which you create an empty party containing only yourself. Note that, pending further developments, having more than about a dozen players in one party might create browser performance problems. Parties with over 30 members (added before the size limit was instituted) can keep their members, but they cannot invite any additional members until the member count is under 30. Ideally, you can choose to have a party small enough that you can all keep track of each other, and stay friendly and motivated, but large enough that you can take on challenges successfully together. Designers have mentioned that parties of six are ideal for taking on quests. It is recommended that a party have four or more members to maintain a high level of accountability. As mentioned previously, only 30 party members can be displayed in the website header. For parties with more than 30 members, the same 30 members will always be displayed regardless of the header sort order. This makes it impossible to cast transformation buffs on or send cards to some party members from the website (it is possible to do this through the Party & Guild Data Tool). However, skills that affect the party (i.e., buffs as well as Blessing and Earthquake) will always apply to the entire party. Skills like Ethereal Surge will only apply to players who do not have a class of Mage. Additionally, a large party can paradoxically make playing Habitica both easier and more dangerous. On the one hand, the combined boss damage from a large party means boss quests rarely take more than a few days to complete. Similarly, even the longest collection quests can be completed rapidly. Finally, a large active party means lots of buffs which can lead to greatly increased item drops, gold, and experience. But on the other hand, a large party increases the chance of missed Dailies within the party, which increases your chance of health damage and death during a Boss quest. Classes Quests are an integral part of the party system. Parties which have a balanced team of different classes are particularly capable of completing quests successfully. Every class has access to different class Skills that buff the entire party in different ways: * Warriors can use skills that raise everyone's ability to do damage (buffing Strength) or slightly increase their resistance to damage (buffing Constitution) * Mages can use skills that increase the party's Mana Points and experience gain rate (buffing Intelligence) or can also directly restore the party's mana * Healers can use skills that keep the party from dying due to damage taken (buffing Constitution more efficiently than Warriors) or directly restore the party's Health * Rogues can use a skill that helps everyone receive more gold and have a higher chance of item and quest drops (buffing Perception) An important point is that only the Warrior and Mage classes have skills that do additional damage directly to Quest bosses; the Healer and Rogue classes are limited to damage they cause when they complete their Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos. This will show up as notable differences in the damage that each party member does in a boss quest. Healers shine in larger parties, where more people leads to more chances for damage on a given day. Healers may feel less effective in groups where everyone is diligent at completing all of their Dailies and thus have little to no damage is coming in. Similarly, the Rogues' ability Tools of the Trade is extremely useful during item collection quests, but has no impact on boss quests. The increased Perception from the buff will still increase everyone's gold income and drop chance but will not affect the quest. Location While a party's members can come from all around the world, you may wish to consider joining or creating a group with similar time zones. When a party member casts a buff upon the entire party, the advantage will only last until each party member's day resets at Cron. For example, Mirko Vosk in Sydney, Australia casts Tools of the Trade, granting all of his fellow party mates a boost to their perception at 5:15am. His party mate, Emmara Tandris, however, lives in Mumbai, India, and after her day resets at midnight (only 15 minutes after Vosk cast his spell), she logs into Habitica and triggers her Cron, thus removing the benefit of Vosk's buff. Leaving a Party On the website, at the bottom of the right hand panel a red button marked "Leave". Click this button if you want to leave the party. You must then confirm by clicking in the small menu that appears above the button. To leave a party through the apps: *On iOS, go to the Party screen, tap "About" under the party name, and tap "Leave" in the top right corner. *On Android, go to the Party screen, then tap the overflow button (icon with three dots) in the top right corner, which provides a menu with an option to leave the party. Party leaders do not have the option to leave their parties from the apps, but can do so through the website. If you are currently on a quest, then you will need to leave the quest before you leave the party. Attempting to leave the party while on a quest will bring up a dialogue box stating "You cannot leave party during active quest. Please leave the quest first." This is to prevent people accidentally losing their quest progress. Any chat messages that you post for the party chat will still show after you leave it. For example, you might want to post a goodbye message to your party members before clicking the "Leave" button. Any private challenges you have created within the party, for example monthly tasks, might be still accessible at Challenges by using the filter dialog, however this is not guaranteed. If you own challenges in the party and you want to keep using them, it is recommended that you clone the challenges to a relevant public guild or to your own private guild if you have one. Before you leave the party, please close or delete all challenges that you own so that they do not permanently clutter up the party's challenge list. When all members leave a party, the party disappears and cannot be joined by anyone. The name of a party that you have left can be reused to create a new party, even if the old party still exists. Two or more parties with the same name can exist without any conflicts because each has its own unique identifier that is not related to the name. fr:Équipe ru:Команда nl:Groep zh:队伍 ja:パーティー pt-br:Party Category:Community Category:Class System Category:Social Category:Mechanics Category:Challenges Category:Newbies Category:ToBeReviewed Category:Parties